Potential
by SecretBox
Summary: This beautiful boy had promise; —•x♥ Riku x Aerith.


**A/N : **AERIKU FTW! I don't know why I wrote this exactly, I guess I was just in a mood to write some Riku x Aerith. :D xD

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Potential**

* * *

**H**e was a curious boy, Aerith thought to herself.

Skin the color of alabaster, the young teen appeared equally as fragile. But she knew otherwise from the ripple of delicately toned muscles she saw beneath his shirt, and the guarded stance he seemed to project as he did his best to hide himself away from the public eye. His pale silver tinted hair which was painted with the soft hues of the early morning flowed over his shoulders in an unkempt mass, haphazard bangs concealing his gaze from view as he leaned against a wall. Pale arms crossed flippantly across his chest, the teen exuded an enigmatic air that demanded solitude in all his ponderings, and he did an excellent job of that it seemed. All in all, he didn't look like the party-going kind of sort. But there was one indisputable truth that not even Aerith could overlook as she took in his icy countenance.

He was absolutely _beautiful_.

Rosy-hued lips parted to form a jovial smile as she weaved her way through the crowd and approached him, a light blush dancing across her vanilla cheeks much to her dismay when his gaze flitted from the wall to gazing at her. "Hi, I'm Aerith," she chirped happily. "What's your name?"

She felt his eyes fall on her pink bodice then, and she silently wondered why it would; was there something wrong with her bodice? Aerith had always liked girly things wrapped up with frills and lacy ribbons, but apparently Riku didn't like them quite as much for he stiffened slightly and locked his facial profile to one side again, issuing a soft cough. She frowned despite herself, and she thought _oh, what a shame_. _He's just like the others. _He was just another beautiful boy, after all. Why had she expected any different?

But then he surprised her. "It's Riku," he mumbled monotonously, still refusing to meet her inquiring emerald gaze. She blinked as if unsure she had heard him correctly, cinnamon lashes fluttering resplendently like unpinned butterflies as she attempted to seek out lowered aqua orbs once again in reassurance of her own sanity.

"I beg your pardon?"

He snorted derisively underneath his breath, mumbling something along the lines of, "stupid girls" and the brunette lifted a hand delicately to cover her mouth. But she couldn't help it; laughter began to bubble up from deep within her chest, falling away from her lips like golden rays of sunshine. He reminded her of Cloud, in a way. It was almost endearing.

Ignoring her random outburst of giggles, the mysterious boy grumbled and continued on in a more subdued tone, "I said: my name is Riku. And why are you here anyway?"

"I live here, of course," she answered back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The flower girl smiled, positively beaming at him. "Radiant Garden has, and will always be my home."

"No, not that," he said, shaking his head in palpable exasperation. He cast his gaze to and fro, a scowl marring his handsome features as he noticed the way everyone was suddenly staring at them. Bastards. "I mean why are you over here, talking to me?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" she asked him in a teasing tone. Undettered, she leaned in closer to him, hands tucked behind her back cutely as she cocked her head gently to one side. Persistent jade-diamonds continued to seek out aquamarines hidden by carefully lowered lashes. "You really have such lovely hair . . . but I can hardly see your face," she admonished softly, "You don't have anything to hide, do you?" When Aerith peered closely enough, she could see the teen's uniquely colored orbs, staring back at her through silvery tinted lashes. A flash of incredulity flashed across those orbs then, causing her to giggle again. He didn't think she was serious, did he? Oh, was he wrong. She would prove him wrong.

He remained silent and kept his head lowered, maintaining a cool, uncaring disposition beneath that curious green-eyed gaze of hers. "Why can't you just leave me alone like everybody else?"

"Because I am not like everybody else," she stated rather proudly.

"Obviously," he muttered darkly. "Just go away."

"Hmm . . ." she began again in a softer, more mischievious tone. She purposefully danced around his temperamental request. "I bet you have pretty eyes, too. Here," she said cheerfully, and when she gently placed one hand on his forehead, his whole body seemed to freeze up; the young teen stilled almost instantly as he felt her brush his pale hair gently to one side, a shiver chasing up his spine from the small touch.

She was looking down at him then, with nothing to shield the thoughts that reflected in his eyes from her gaze. He maintained the connection between aquamarines and emeralds, not once looking away from her searching gaze. She was seaching his eyes, and for what even she did not know, but she smiled a tiny smile when he saw it: his light; the one that he was thoroughly convinced that he did not possess shone just beyond her reach, rough around the edges but still beautiful nontheless. She heard his breath hitch, and she was suddenly glad that he was able to relax with her. _You're safe with me, _she communicated without words. And he seemed to understand.

"You really do have pretty eyes, Riku," she breathed after a moment, her tone more awed after studying his brilliant orbs. She went to pull back, but was surprised to find her wrist ensnared by his grasp. And when she gave him a questioning look, she was greeted by a pair of mischievious shining aqua eyes and the barest quirkings of a small smile.

Taking advantage of her inability to speak, Riku leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and speaking in a hushed tone for her and her alone to hear. "You're not so bad yourself, _Aerith_."

Emerald oculars widened slightly at his reply, rose beginning to stain her cheeks as the words' hidden implications dawned on her. She giggled then, suddenly feeling like a giddy schoolgirl all over again. "If I wasn't so sure . . . I would have to say that I think that you are flirting with me, Riku."

The silver haired boy cocked an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of his pale lips as he shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly, eyes glittering. "You're the one who said it, not me."

" . . . everyone's staring at us," Aerith breathed quietly. And they were. Cloud looked like he was about to positively _explode _as he glowered in the corner, a concerned Yuffie shouting, "Here! Drink this!" as she waved some unknown alcoholic beverage in his face, a cheeky grin lighting up her youthful features.

Riku snorted, rolling his eyes in half amusement and half irritation. "Since when did _you_ care?"

"You're right," the brunette admitted brightly while interlacing her fingers through his. Aerith realized in that moment just how much promise this beautiful boy had.

--

" . . . they _so_ like each other," Kairi declared in a heartbeat, and Sora had to swallow down as much fruit punch as he could before he spat it out in a spray of ruby-red.

**--f**_in._


End file.
